


friday night

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Мы с тобой как старики какие-то – нет бы завалиться в клуб или на крайний случай потрахаться, мы смотрим шоу про маленьких детишек.





	friday night

– Оставь, – негромко попросил Бэкхён, и Чанёль послушно отложил пульт в сторону. 

Сгустившуюся в маленькой гостиной вечернюю темноту разгоняли лишь блики от телевизора, озорно скачущие по телам двух парней. Бэкхён лежал на диване, умостив голову на мягком валике подлокотника, а ноги бесстыдно закинув на чужие колени. Чанёль рассеянно гладил выступающие косточки на его лодыжках, время от времени спускаясь на мягкие пяточки и щекоча чувствительную кожу. 

– Надо же, до чего мы докатились, – бросил вдруг Бэкхён. 

– О чем ты? – уточнил Чанёль, чуть задирая штанину его спортивок. – Почему ты не носишь шорты дома? – внезапно спросил он, не дав ему ответить и уводя разговор совсем в другое русло. 

– Тебе не хватает вида моих прекрасных голых ножек? – усмехнулся Бэкхён, после чего вдруг вытянул ногу вверх, на уровень чужих глаз, словно демонстрируя собственную конечность. – Ты видел эти мохнушки? – серьезно спросил он, и Чанёль с трудом подавил рвущийся наружу смешок. – Даже у тебя ноги не такие волосатые, а ты у нас, вроде как, главный мужик, – на полном серьезе поделился Бэк. 

Чанёль все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался, сжимая пальцами его тонкую лодыжку. 

– Так все из-за этого? – переведя дыхание, уточнил он. – Детка стесняется своих волосатых ножек? – игриво поиграв бровями. 

– Детка больно пинается, если ты не забыл, – передразнив его интонацию, фыркнул Бэкхён. Однако кончики его ушей чуть покраснели, и Чанёль понял, что попал в точку. 

– Да брось, – нарочито небрежно сказал он, задирая штанину и поглаживая кожу, – я не имею ничего против. В крайнем случае ты всегда можешь их побрить. 

Бэкхён уставился на него, приподняв брови, словно безмолвно спрашивая, серьезен ли он. 

– А что? – пожал плечами Чанёль. – Ты же любишь, когда я целую тебе коленки. С абсолютно голой кожей ощущения будут еще лучше, – мягко поглаживая нежное местечко под коленом, негромко поделился он своими мыслями.

– Иди к черту, – Бэкхён легонько пнул его в плечо и отвернулся к телевизору, однако Чанёль мысленно возликовал – какого бы невозмутимого и равнодушного засранца Бэк не строил из себя временами, ему каждый раз удавалось его смутить. Вот как сейчас, например. 

Пару минут они молча смотрели в экран телевизора.

– Что ты имел в виду? – спросил вдруг Чанёль, вспоминая, о чем они говорили прежде, чем начать этот странный разговор.

– Мм? – отозвался Бэкхён, внимательно следя за маленькими мальчиками-близняшками, усердно пытающимися забраться на детскую горку.

– Ну, когда сказал, до чего мы докатились, – напомнил Чанёль. 

– А, это, – протянул Бэк, усмехнувшись, – мы с тобой как старики какие-то, – хихикнул он, – на дворе вечер пятницы: нет бы завалиться в клуб или на крайний случай потрахаться, мы смотрим шоу про маленьких детишек. 

– Никак не могу понять, как из этого миленького ротика могут вырываться подобные словечки, – совершенно серьезно покачал головой Чанёль.

– Да брось, – Бэкхён вдруг завозился, подтянув к себе ноги, а затем сел и, склонившись к уху Чанёля, зашептал, – тебя же это заводит. 

– Решил внести изменения в программу и поставить галочку напротив пункта "потрахаться"? – усмехнулся Чанёль. 

– А ты против? – отозвался Бэкхён, поймав губами верхушку его уха и чуть сжав зубами самый кончик. 

– Я когда-нибудь отказывался от твоей попки? – хмыкнул Чанёль, огладив мягкую ягодицу. Бэкхён чуть задрожал от его прикосновения, и до младшего дошло, что тот опять не надел белья. 

– Детка опять без трусиков? – спросил Чанёль и скользнул пальцами за резинку штанов. Рука привычно не нащупала второго слоя одежды, и, легко огладив гладкую половинку, Чанёль ощутимо сжал мягкую ягодицу, получив в награду сладкий выдох в самое ухо. 

– Детка сейчас откусит тебе ухо, – привычно огрызнулся Бэкхён и в отместку укусил его за шею, сильно и больно – перед глазами потемнело от секундной вспышки боли, зато член в штанах вдруг начал набухать. 

Бэкхён наконец перекинул ногу через его колени и уселся верхом, сжимая коленями его бедра. Схватившись пальцами за спинку дивана, он на секунду сладко вжался своим пахом в чужой, и Чанёлю от этой незатейливой ласки мгновенно снесло голову. Он схватил старшего за волосы, грубо запечатывая его губки своим ртом. Бэкхён отзывчиво раскрылся, полностью передавая ему инициативу, и, чуть поерзав, уселся удобнее, наконец обняв его за крепкую шею.

Чанёль оторвался от вылизывания его рта и на минутку отстранился, вглядываясь в чужое лицо. Взгляд Бэкхёна уже поплыл, а губы моментально распухли и покраснели – Чанёлю до боли в паху нравилась эта его сумасшедшая чувствительность. Бэк пьяно улыбнулся ему и вдруг куснул за кончик носа. 

– Долго пялиться будешь? – хмыкнул он, мягко боднув его обслюнявленный нос своим. – Может, сделаешь уже что-нибудь?

Чанёль фыркнул про себя и потянул вверх его мягкую растянутую футболку. Бэкхён послушно поднял руки, помогая выпутать себя из ненужной тряпки, и снова куснул его, на этот раз в щеку. 

– Ты иногда такой котенок, – усмехнулся Чанёль, намекая на его привычку кусаться. Он ожидал, что Бэкхён привычно станет отнекиваться и ворчать, но тот вдруг открыл рот, показывая зубки, поднял ладонь и, чуть согнув пальцы, махнул ею перед его лицом, изображая кошачью лапку. 

Чанёль на секунду опешил, а Бэкхён хихикнул, позабавленный его реакцией. 

– Паршивец, – ласково ругнулся Чанёль и растрепал мягкие пряди на его голове. Бэкхён дурачась толкнулся макушкой в его ладонь и даже слегка слышно замурчал. 

– Сделаешь все сам, – больше утверждая, чем спрашивая произнес Чанёль и ласково добавил в конце, – котенок. 

Бэкхён сверкнул глазами и чуть поколебавшись стащил с себя штаны, отбрасывая их куда-то в угол. Затем снова удобно уселся на его колени и скользнул ладонью под чужую футболку – очертил пальчиком контуры кубиков, ласково пощекотал пупок, прогладил большим пальцем дорожку волос внизу живота и наконец нырнул за резинку его домашних штанов. Поймал пальчиками уже вставшую плоть и легко сжал головку получившимся кольцом. Чанёль откинул голову на спинку дивана, выставляя напоказ беззащитное бледное горло, и Бэкхён тут же припал к нему губами, легко сжимая зубы на тонкой коже. 

Пока Бэк с упоением вылизывал ему шею и терзал губами кадык, Чанёль чуть приподнял его за бедра и с большим трудом стащил с себя спортивки свободной рукой. Опустив старшего в прежнее положение, Чанёль ощутимо вздрогнул от его громкого стона, когда голая кожа их бедер наконец соприкоснулась друг с другом. Бэкхён поднял на него пьяные от удовольствия глаза и, перехватив корень его члена, направил в себя, даже не утруждаясь растяжкой. 

Упершись локтями в его плечи, Бэкхён зарылся ладонями в его густые волосы и, обхватив за голову, втянул в жаркий, мокрый поцелуй. Приподнявшись на члене разок-другой, он вдруг уперся лбом ему в плечо и замер, тяжело дыша.

– Детка устал? – насмешливым шепотом выдохнул Чанёль в его ухо и мягко погладил повлажневшие от пота бока.

– Детка хочет, чтобы ты все сделал сам, – хрипло выдал Бэкхён. 

Секундное изумление Чанёля тут же сменилось похотью – Бэкхён редко когда включался в игру, но такие моменты заводили его как ничто другое. Крепко сжав чужую талию, он резко подкинул бедра вверх и чуть не оглох, когда Бэк громко вскрикнул ему точно в ухо. 

– Ты такой горячий, – шепнул ему Чанёль, методично толкаясь вверх, – такой сладкий.

– Еще, – всхлипнул Бэкхён, бессмысленно возя пальцами по его груди. Чанёль сразу смекнул, о чем он просит – Бэкхёна заводили грязные разговорчики во время секса – и принялся нашептывать ему на ухо всякие пошлости тихим бархатным голосом.

Бэкхён морщился и сладко задыхался каждый раз, когда Чанёль попадал точно по набухшей простате, пока наконец не затрясся в оргазме, выпачкав его живот и грудь. Густые белесые капли попали даже на шею, и Бэкхён тут же принялся жадно их слизывать, не забывая чуть покусывать дергающийся кадык. 

Когда чужие зубы в очередной раз слишком сильно сжались на тонкой коже, Чанёль зажмурился и кончил, пережидая мощнейший оргазм – если бы он сейчас стоял, ноги наверняка подкосились бы от мощи той волны удовольствия, что на него накатила. 

Бэкхён пару минут сидел молча, спрятав горящее лицо в местечке между плечом и шеей, а затем вылез из своего укрытия и заглянул Чанёлю в лицо, блестя озорными глазами.

– Ну что, может, в клуб?


End file.
